


Picture Of You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Promised I'd bring this back and now it's here to stay, I will view this as a comfort fic for as I have had the worst day ever.  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Btw this was a gift fic to a user on tumblr named Angeline-Farewell who drew me a very beautiful Thorki.

Loki was laying on the love seat in their chambers, his eyes fixed on the window. He was wearing a dark green silk robe, with one arm above his head and the other splayed on his stomach.

There was an artist in the room painting him; Loki laid there for what felt like ages, he was getting restless.

"Almost done my lord" the painter said as he put the finishing touches on the painting.

"About time" Loki said letting his impatience be known.

"Finished, would you like to see it your majesty?" he asked.

"Show me" Loki said watching as the artist turned the canvas around.

He was in awe, the painting showed him laying on the love seat looking almost as if he were day dreaming.

"You've done excellent work" Loki said paying the man.

He bowed and left the room. Loki smiled he was very pleased, Thor will love this at least he hoped.

Later that evening, Thor went back to their chambers after a long council meeting and was greeted by eager pale lips.

"I love these greetings" Thor whispered as they parted for air.

"As do I my Thor" Loki said running his fingers through golden locks.

"What is this?" Thor asked noticing a package wrapped in red velvet.

"This darling husband, is for you" Loki said as he placed the package on a stand.

"May I?" Thor asked curiously.

"You may" Loki said with a knowing grin.

Thor unwrapped the package and was awestruck there in front of him he saw his husband laying on their love seat wearing nothing more than a dark silk green robe.

"Loki, this…when did you do this?" Thor asked.

"While you were at that meeting, I wanted to surprise you, so what do you thi….oh!" Loki let out a surprised squeal as Thor lifted him in his arms laying him on their bed.

"I rather show you" Thor said desire evident in his voice making Loki shiver with anticipation.

"Oh my Thor" Loki said as Thor kissed him breathless.

Loki kissed him back with eagerness as their clothes were shed, just before they were about to make love Thor stared at him long and hard.

"What?" Loki asked softly.

"I just want a picture of you in my mind, so I may etch it in the depths of my soul" Thor crooned as they made love.

They both fell asleep smiling, each of them with a vivid picture of the other in their minds.

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
